


Elf on the dick

by orphan_account



Category: Christmas - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: FUCK, Goodnight, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I haven’t slept in two days, I made bby Jesus cum, Lemon, Put me out of my fucking misery, READ NOTES, Sleep Deprivation, Smut, Voyeurism, We, Will be added w more chapters, Yes you saw that correctly, cum is glitter, doesbt matter, elf on the shelf is hot, everyone is thirsty for elf on the shelf, exebitionism, group masturbation, i can’t look at myself in the mirror, i did in fact take this seriously at one point, i have to deal with myself every day, i hope I don’t wake up, i just crave death, i need a break, i write things for this whenever I have a breakdown, idk - Freeform, im running on pure caffeine, im very suicidal, kill me, obscene amounts of cum, shinso incarnated, that enough in general, thats enough tags, thats when I stopped taking this seriously, thay how you spell it, this is a cry for help, this is why mom doesn’t fucking love you, this is why we can’t have nice things, today I feel like corn, we hated this, whilst sobbing, wtf how do u spell, yes I used to have a Wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was undeniable.And the whole damn Christmas tree knew it.Elf on the shelf, has a nice ass.(I thought it would stop with bdsm Cars, I was wrong.)(Read notes)
Relationships: Elf on the shelf/everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Elf on the dick

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this during a breakdown 
> 
> That’s 
> 
> I can’t 
> 
> I though it would stop with bdsm Cars but,
> 
> Here we are
> 
> Writing about Christmas ornaments having sex
> 
> How much lower can I sink
> 
> I’m so sorry  
> I’m still sobbing
> 
> In my fourteen years of life I’ve never craved the void as much as I am right now, please someone, anyone, put me out of my fucking misery

It was undeniable.  
And the whole damn Christmas tree knew it.

Elf on the shelf, has a nice ass. 

Even the angels, supposedly ‘innocent’ in nature, as the little pricks would say, couldn’t deny that elf had the most perfect round globes. 

It’s only logical that every single Christmas ornament jacked it to elf on shelf. Some ornaments started drawing lewd images and others wrote filthy fanfiction, there was an undeniably large amount of elf on the shelf porn laying around. But the damn elf didn’t notice anything! Or maybe he did and just decided to make it worse for them. Because as of recent, the elf, who honestly was just asking to be gang banged at this point, started cross dressing! Every single ornament was damn near parched for that ass. 

The star on top off the tree was ironically the first too snap. They all stood around and recorded as they watched Star plunge his pointy cock into elf’s ass. Some couldn’t restrain themselves as they sat on the ground and started jacking off. How could they not when the display before them was borderline obscene. Elf moaned like his life depended on it and made the lewdest expressions possible. 

Star came in an embarrassingly short time, but held out longer then the baby Jesus, Mary (thas her name right?) and that other dude that was like Mary’s lover or something. Who all came before practically even touching themselves. Seriously man, people who wait till after marriage have the savouring skills off a twelve year old boy. The insane amount of jizz on the floor caused many ornament retiring for the night to slip. But none really cared after having masturbated for literal hours. 

(Ornaments cum glitter btw)

When the family came down stairs that morning they’d wonder how a kilo of glitter somehow ended up under their Christmas tree. They’d never be the wiser, though. 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there will be more chapters
> 
> Every chapter is a different breakdown/Christmas ornaments


End file.
